


Trixie's Big Snooze

by Videogamefan6



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Blackmail, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamsharing, Embarrassed Underwear Female, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Dreams, Jungle Girl, Leaf Bikini, Magic, Multi, Nightmares, Underwear, Women's Underwear, euf, flower bikini, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Videogamefan6/pseuds/Videogamefan6
Summary: A fan-make of the Bugs Bunny cartoon the Big Snooze starring Pinkie Pie as Bugs Bunny and Trixie as Elmer Fudd. Trixie attempts to blackmail Twilight in order to get more time on stage, so she sends Pinkie Pie to invade her dreams and teach her a lesson by giving her nightmares. Story idea by VideogameFan6, writing commissioned from jazz316.





	1. Trixie's Proposition

Twilight Sparkle was very busy as she coordinated with fellow students in the gym. She made a booth to welcome anyone to sign up for the upcoming talent show that would take place in two weeks' time. Everyone that wanted to participate to show off their skills or astound the crowd that would be attending with a performance of some kind had to come straight to one smartest students in school who signed up to be the coordinator for the Talent Show.

The young Twilight was very happy to manage the talent show. She was always up to use her crazed attention to detail to make sure nothing would go wrong. She understood the rules and overlooked every regulation at least twice. Any chance to help upkeep the school rules and the code it lived by was something for her to be proud to partake in.

Once she had received permission and filed out the proper forms to be the coordinator by, Principal Celestia and the, Vice Principal Luna, Twilight immediately got to work as she took her time to build up her booth with some help from her friends. She was great when it came to coordination, but she lacked the idea on how to build something from the ground up other than noticing where something must go.

Her friends graciously leant her a helping building her booth. Applejacks knowledge of building came in handy. Rainbow Dash's speed helped get all the tools and supplies need with the greatest of haste. Pinkie Pie, and Rarity helped decorate the both to make it look glamorous and uplifting while, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer worked on creating the sign that read "Talent Show Sign Up".

Twilight could always rely on them to help out. No matter what time of the day be it during or after school. They each were always willing to help each other out be it if was a problem any one of them were having or if it was to help make their school better or on the rare occasion stop a potential disaster.

She often would wonder how could she have possibly been so lucky to receive such fantastic friends? Be it was mere luck or was it fate? Either way she was happy to have them in her life as well as do her part to help with school activities and in this case help sign students up for the show and go over what it is they wish to do for the limited time they had on stage.

The Rules stated that only the maximum time for anyone to be on stage would be three minutes. It would give everyone a fair opportunity and enough time to do what they wanted from playing a musical instrument. Or do a quick performance of any sort.

But to one particular student that was eagerly awaiting in line to sign up for the talent show she had an idea for it that would certainly make a spectacle of the entire show that her name would be on lips of everyone in the school and beyond it. However, to her shock she realized what she wanted to do exceeded the time limit for a performer as she was read the rules by, Twilight Sparkle.

"This is outrageous! I the great and powerful Trixie require at least three more minutes for my performance to end with a grand finale!" She seethed at, Twilight who sat her in her chair on the other side of the booth with her hands under her chin with her elbows on the table.

"I am sorry, Trixie." Twilight apologized as she grabbed the nearby book that had all the rules and regulations of the school talent show opening it up to the page where it clearly said how it can only three minutes in total for a performer to showcase their talent until the next one is allowed on stage. "I understand this is a little troubling for you to understand but these are the rules and they must be followed. I can still sign your name up, but you have to realize you may have to choose something that does not go over the time which you are allowed to have."

Trixie was furious! Twilight was not going to budge in having her have the assorted time she would need for her show. She was always known for being a book worm and would follow rules to the letter. But, Trixie had a trick up her sleeve as she knew that this could happen. She had a way to nudge, Twilight into letting her have a few extra minutes to complete her performance. But for now, she had to play along and confront her about it later.

Trixie sighed making it seem like she understood. "Very well then." Twilight smiled glad to see that, Trixie understood not catching the sly smile she was giving when, Twilight wrote her name on the participation list.

"There you are, Trixie. Your signed on and ready for the Talent Show. Do try to have fun and looking forward to seeing what you do at the show." Twilight smiled as she finished writing down, Trixie's name.

"Thank you, Twilight. May I take to you later when your done here?" Trixie asked getting a nod from, Twilight.

"Of course, Trixie. As I soon as I write down everyone else's names on here and give it to the Principal we can talk back here at the booth." Twilight replied.

"Very good, Twilight." Trixie said turning away from the booth and walked away letting the next student in line sign his name up but what, Twilight didn't catch on was, Trixie's snickering as she had a scheme in mind that would either make, Twilight give her what she wants or for the rest of her time at school would be the most humiliating time of her life.

An hour had passed since, Twilight had finished up with the final student that wished to partake in the Talent Show. She had given the list of student names to the Principal and hurried back to the booth in the gym where, Trixie was waiting for her as she stood near the booth leaning on the side with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Trixie! You wanted to talk?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I wanted to…renegotiate on time I desire for my performance." Trixie stated.

Twilight sighed as this was becoming an annoyance. She should have figured that, Trixie was not going to let this go so easily. "Trixie I must tell you once more that its against the rules to extend the time for a performer of the Talent Show. It was put in the rule book for a reason please just find a way to do what you are wanting to do at the allotted time you have."

Trixie shook her head. "No! I will make my performance as exactly as I want and need it to be! You will allow me the extra time I need for it." Trixie demanded.

Twilight was becoming rather angry. "I cannot and will not! That is final, Trixie!" She snapped.

"Oh, I don't think so, Twilight!" Trixie chuckled as she pulled out her cell phone as she pressed onto an app upon the flat screen. Twilight didn't like, Trixie's look as she was opening up something on her phone.

"You see, Twilight there's a lot to be seen when you're just getting through gym class." She chuckled as she held up her phone showing an array of pictures. Twilight adjusted her glasses so she could see better and what she saw made her cheeks go bright red.

Twilight was looking at photos of herself in the middle of changing showing her in bright purple undergarments. There was many of them showing her from front to back near her open locker all the way to the point where she was starting to get into her school uniform.

"Trixie! How dare you take pictures of me in the middle of changing! How could you?!" Twilight shouted at her as, Trixie laughed.

"Oh, Trixie knew that you would not be so easily swayed to give me what I want so I provided a little insurance." She giggled as she playfully shook her phone still with, Twilight undergarment photos showing upon it. Twilight was glad to know no one else was in the gym but her and, Trixie.

"Delete them now!" Twilight demanded.

"Oh, sure. I'll delete them right after I send them out through the school chat app so everyone in the whole school has a chance to see how you look after gym class." Trixie giggled as she flipped through the pictures laughing at each photo making, Twilight even more enraged although she was feeling a great sense of embarrassment at the thought of every student seeing her in her undergarments.

"However, I may just delete them before doing that. If you decide to give me the allotted time, I need for the Talent Show?" Trixie bargained.

Twilight was at an impasse. She couldn't allow, Trixie the extra time as it would break the school rules and she could be accounted for that and ruin her good record but if she didn't do as, Trixie wanted then for the rest of her time at Canterlot High she would be the laughing stock of it.

She was unsure what she should do in this moment. She could not give to the demand but, Trixie was persistent. "I…uh…"

"And to make sure that even if you decide not to allow me the time, I don't think your friends would appreciate it if there were shown around in their own underwear as well." Trixie laughed as she then presented on her phone a long list of photos that showed, Twilight's in the locker room all changing into their clothes all of them in their own underwear some a little more amusing looking than others but, Twilight was shocked to find out that, Trixie had pictures of all of them.

"Trixie! How could you?" Twilight croaked.

"Anything to make sure I get what I want so all may see the great and powerful, Trixie's best performance yet!" Trixie responded with pride standing in a pose showing off herself. "Not to worry. Ill let you think about it. You have till Friday to give me your answer, Twilight. Either a few minutes of extra time or the rest of time in school with you and your friends being underwear models. Your choice." Trixie laughed once more as she walked past, Twilight waving at her twiddling her fingers as she exited out the gym doors.

Twilight was extremely worried about this. Her and her friend's dignity was at stack. She could not possibly bend the rules for, Trixie to have some extra time to play but she couldn't allow both her friends and herself become the laughingstock of the rest of their school term. She immediately texted her friends about the major issue at hand.

Once she had done it, they all responded by back text and all agreed to have a sleepover at, Pinkie Pies house to discuss the issue at hand.

At Pinkie Pie's home all the girls were sitting around in their friend's bedroom and they were all very upset to find that Twilight was being blackmailed and it mattered to all of them as well.

"That wretched little puff smoking, Trixie! She has no class at all to photo us in our most private moments!" Rarity angrily grumbled temporarily thrashing her hair about to where she realized what she had done and gathered a comb and brush to fix it back up.

Sunset Shimmer was very upset to hear this. "I actually considered her of being a friend! But to do this…that almost shadows the deeds I stooped to when I was bad." She growled taking a nearby toy alligator and tossed it into the wall.

"Ill show her what happens when someone takes undies pics of both me and friends!" Rainbow Dash declared cracking her knuckles.

Twilight grabbed her friends arm. "No, Rainbow! Violence is never the answer you know that!" She reprimanded.

"Then what are supposed to do!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she sat near, Pinkie's bed wrapping her arms around her knee's shivering fearfully. "I don't want anyone to see me when I without most of my clothes." She whimpered.

"That's why we need to counter this in a way that, Trixie doesn't see coming. We have to go about this somehow that she will coheres her to change what she plans to do without confrontation as that will only lead down to even more trouble." Twilight explained.

Pinkie Pie who was laying on her bed kicking her feet back and forth decided to speak up. "We need to scare here. Or do something she can simply poof away. We got to do something that's humiliating and maybe a little fun."

Twilight wondered what they could do. It may have to involve magic as, Trixie would not be able to counter anything that was beyond her frail parlor tricks. Suddenly an idea crossed her mind.

"I may have an idea, but I would require going back home and looking over some of my books. Perhaps I might find an answer to our current dilemma." Twilight explained feeling a little bad she will miss the sleepover but there was no time to lose as she and her friends dignity was on the line.

The Girls all nodded in agreement. "Sure thing, Darling. You have a good evening and best of luck in finding what you are seeking." Rarity waved at, Twilight as the rest of the girls waved at her as she immediately left, Pinkies room and exited her house and headed back home to find the solution she hoped she could find.

The Next day at school, Twilight was carrying a book of spells she spent most of the night reading and may have found something that could help answer her and friend's problem. She met with, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in the hall when most the students were not around during lunch hour.

"I think I may have found a spell. One that could allow an individual to invade the dreams of others and possess the temporary ability to shape the dream as they wish upon the one who's dream, they have invaded." Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash laughed wickedly. "Oh, yeah! Why don't you put that spell on me, Twilight! Oh…Trixie won't like what I have in mind." Twilight however shook her head.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Rainbow but I am afraid we don't want to trauma, Trixie we just need a way to make her change her mind." Twilight told the now frustrated, Rainbow.

"Ah, rats!" She grumbled.

"Pinkie is the best option as she has the best imagination out of all of us. I am certain she may come up something to make, Trixie change her mind." Twilight told the now very excited, Pinkie Pie as she hoped up and down.

"Oh, yes, yes! I will do it, Twilight!" She gleefully accepted as she hugged her friend close. "This will certainly make quite the night for, Trixie when she goes to sleep hehe!"


	2. Last Chance To Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkie can't wait to enact Twilight's plan.

School went on without much of a hitch. Twilight had already talked it over with, Pinkie Pie on what they had to do to go about this spell that, Twilight had discovered. First things first they had to wait till after school to do this.

Pinkie had a very hard time keeping it a secret. Twilight told her that they had to carry out the rest of the day without causing too much suspicion. Trixie many times during the break between classes would walk past, Twilight giving her a slyly grin and would hold up her cell phone mockingly constantly reminding her of what was at stack.

Twilight just tried to avoid eye contact with, Trixie. She was not worth it. Hopefully later at night what she and, Pinkie will do would make something far more worthy than simply turning, Trixie in to the Principal.

However, Pinkie hardly could contain her excitement for the rest of the day. Knowing she was going to participate in using a spell that would allow her to invade and control someone's dreams and give her a good taste of what its like to be used and humiliation was something she could hardly hold in.

Come gym hour, Pinkie was full of energy. So much that she actually kept up with, Rainbow Dash during the exercise drills. It was not often that, Rainbow had such a competitor. She made it a race in itself as she and Pinkie kept neck in neck upon each drill.

The Push-ups were simply as, Rainbows strength made it so easy for her that she switched to doing one handed push ups to show off to the surrounding students that were doing their own drills but would scoff and chuckle as, Rainbow would prove she is the best that there is.

But Pinkie during the push ups went up and down on two hands so fast that she was surpassing, Rainbow in them.

Rainbow liked it when someone believed that they could outdo her. Especially her friends. Then came the track which was, Rainbows favorite as running was her top ability. Of course, with the power she possessed with super speed she could run the entire circle of the track numerous times backwards if she wanted but it was not wise to use her power when surrounded by so many. Many already knew about the abilities she and her friends had but it was wise to always know when and where to use them and not allow an unwelcome eye to see what a school student had within.

When the P.E instructor blew his whistle for everyone to start their intervals, Pinkie and Rainbow took off running. Every interval was to go on until the instructor would blow his whistle to call for everyone to change spots. Thankfully for most of the class this was the final interval for day, and they all were so eager to call it quits after this as gym class was always very tiring in the end.

Some enjoyed the class the most like, Rainbow as it was meant to build up their bodies and make them healthy and athletic. And Pinkie liked it as well as it was the one class she could always hop, skip and bounce along in and not be cramped in seat for a whole hour at a time.

Rainbow Dash and, Pinkie Pie ran fast running side by side. Pinkie's excitement and her energetic enthusiasm helped her keep up with her friend. Rainbow smiled as, Pinkie was being competitive today. It still disappointed her that, Pinkie was chosen by, Twilight to use for the spell to get back on, Trixie but at least she could get bragging rights when she beats, Pinkie.

"Try to keep up!" She laughed as she stepped up her pace moving past, Pinkie as they made their first lap around the track.

"Oh, tough girl, huh?" Pinkie giggled as her mind raced with ideas on what she could do with, Trixie later in the evening and those thoughts of her drove her to continue running hard soon catching back up with, Rainbow as the adrenaline surged through her.

Rainbow kept running hard as, Pinkie soon caught up with her. She was enjoying the competition and wanted to show off more but if she went any faster, she would be using her super speed and that would be simply unfair. She kept running fast and, Pinkie was desperate to keep up with her.

Pinkie was having a good time racing with, Rainbow as it was such a joy to do anything with her friends. She did not care if she won or lost whenever they were competing as it never mattered to her. All that mattered was that they were having fun together and though winning was enjoyable nothing brought her more joy than just doing a fun activity with those that were the most important girls in her life.

Soon enough that made another lap around the track and if they understood how much time was left before the instructor would blow his final whistle for the day, they had one more lap left.

"I hope you like dirt, Pinkie for I am about to serve you sandwich of it!" Rainbow warned as she made it ahead of, Pinkie again as they were on the final stretch of the track.

"Actually, I had a carrot, cucumber and tomato sandwich!" Pinkie corrected as she thought of another incredible idea, she could try out later in the night when she was in control of, Trixie's dreams. Thinking that was her best idea yet she squealed in delightful anticipation that made, Rainbow look behind her to see that, Pinkie had vanished.

Rainbow then collided into someone that was standing in front her just as the instructor blew the whistle and called for everyone to hit the showers. Rainbow fell on her back and looked up to see, Pinkie was standing just past the line.

"Hey, Rainbow!" Pinkie waved. "What kept you?" she giggled as, Rainbow for the moment was upset that she lost but then she laughed as, Pinkie helped her to her feet and they just laughed at how fun the race was both of them but, Rainbow only claimed that, Pinkie was lucky but it was all in good fun for, Pinkie who couldn't wait for the night to come.

Twilight was glad that Gym class was over. It was the final class of the day and it was her least favorite one. She always preferred a class where it meant sitting down and reading a book filled with endless amounts of knowledge in the pages. She was not built to be physical. She could do the average amount of exercise like most but if she had a choice between running laps on a track or sitting down and reading a six-hundred-page book on the study of mathematics she would choose the book anytime.

However, as she was busy changing back into her clothes putting her gym clothes away in her locker a certain girl came by tapping on the lockers mockingly.

"Oh, Twilight. Have you reconsidered my demand on giving me more time yet?" Trixie asked as, Twilight sighed she turned to face her with a pleading look hopefully she would not have to retort to what she had planned for the evening it was best to try one more time.

"Please, Trixie don't do this. How would you feel if someone were blackmailing you?" Twilight asked pleadingly.

Trixie only smiled widely. "No one would ever blackmail the great and powerful, Trixie!" She gloated making a prideful pose. "I got nothing to hide except my all tricks which a great magician never reviles"

Trixie put her arm around, twilight. "And one must do what they can if they want to make it big. One great performance could stand for an entire lifetime. And I will do what it takes to part of the books that you so love to stick you nose into all the time." She laughed as, Twilight glared at her hating when someone mocked upon her love of reading.

"Either you will help me gain my fame! Or I will you and your friends quite famous. But not in the glorious version that is meant for me." Trixie warned.

Twilight shook her head. "Please. I beg of you, Trixie. There are so many other ways for you to gain what you want that doesn't involve ruining the reputation of others. You can find out and I am willing to help you there if you let me." She offered.

Trixie withdrew her arm and shook her head. "No deal there, Twi. I will get what I want, and your time is coming up soon. You better do the right thing here or you will have to learn how to disappear when all see you and your little friends in the after minutes of gym class." She laughed manically.

Twilight could only give, Trixie an angry look. She was indefinitely going to do this. She had made her an offer to help her to try to achieve what she wanted in a different way that would be in far better ways than doing something mean and cruel but, Trixie would not listen.

She was starting to have second thoughts to the plan she made with, Pinkie. She didn't really wish to do anything that would require them going down on, Trixie's level but, Trixie had made it clear she was going to do carry out what she said if she doesn't get what she wanted.

Twilight stayed silent as, Trixie gave her one more grin. "Your time is coming up soon, Twilight. Do make the right when you do." She implied as she zipped away out of sight in the locker room heading out the exit.

Twilight now was fully determined to carry out her plan. It was the only way she was going to stop, Trixie from carrying out her plan of blackmailing her and her friends. Trixie had to be taught a valuable lesson and she hoped that her chosen individual out of all her friends would be the right choice in this.

She dialed, Pinkies cell phone number and called her as she was already out of the locker room long before, Trixie came by to gloat and ask if, Twilight was ready to reconsider yet.

The other side of the line picked up and, Twilight was greeted with giggles and laughs. "Hello, Pinkie please meet me at my house tonight around seven and we shall carry out the spell." She told her before hanging up as she did not have time to talk as she had to get home fast and prepare the spell.

Once the clock struck three the school bell rang ending the school day and every student all went home going the selective ways out building. Twilight hurried home and relooked up the spell and began the gathering the ingredients that were needed to create the spell within a potion and once she was finished she awaited the time when, Pinkie would show up in the evening and eventually when the time came, Pinkie had come to, Twilights home and after a brief greeting of hugs, Twilight took her upstairs to her room locking the door and explained everything what, Pinkie had to do.

"So, all I have to do is drink this potion?" Pinkie asked as she was sitting on, Twilights bed holding a vial with bubbling green liquid in it.

"Yes." Twilight nodded. "Once you drink it you will immediately fall asleep and you will dream on but as soon as, Trixie falls asleep you will come into her dreams with her unexpecting and you will have control over everything. It will last for only three hours. As soon as, Trixie is asleep where she is at you will have full command over everything you desire to happen. All I ask when you do this is be careful and don't do anything overdramatic." She explained.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I pinky promise not to." Pinkie swore locking her left pinky finger with, Twilights before taking the potion and drank it down to the last drop and let out a loud burp before she collapsed on, Twilights bed and began to snore.

"And here we go." Twilight exclaimed as she sat near her bed watching, Pinkie sleep hoping this will work.


	3. Naked Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad dreams begin as Pinkie Pie wastes no time inflicting a "naked" nightmare on Trixie.

The Crowd was roaring in cheer and the thundering applause rocked the entire auditorium as, Trixie performed daring magical feats that astounded the crowd of hundreds.

In a puff of smoke, Trixie reappeared after performing her latest magical trick with her arms extended out as she stood proudly in her one-piece magician outfit as her cape stretched out giving out a flare of her magnificence.

Trixie was so proud of herself. She was achieving what she had dreamed of for so long. Even this was a dream it would soon become reality as all would come to exactly how she planned it to be.

"Thank you! Thank you all! The Great and Powerful Trixie is astonished by your praise of my magic! Now onto the next trick!" Trixie brought her arms down in front as she held onto a tiny cane. "I will now…"

She was suddenly interrupted by the sound of thunder that didn't come from applause then a lightning strike cackled just in front of her as her wrists were suddenly bound by handcuffs that appeared and then the whole auditorium disappeared.

"What's going on?" Trixie wondered as a sudden chill ran up her spine as she then heard another thunderous sound of something heavy slamming down.

Appearing in front her was a podium. Trixie looked up to see someone familiar sitting upon the bench wearing a black robe with a peruke wig upon slammed down a tiny hammer in her left hand.

"You are hereby guilty of blackmail! The Punishment will be carried out indefinitely! You are sentenced to the Naked Nightmare!" Pinkie Pie dressed like a colonial judge exclaimed slamming down the hammer in her hand one more time.

"What is the meaning of…" Trixie demanded as the Pinkie Pie judge along with the entire court disappeared and she was suddenly facing the audience in the auditorium again. She found she was no longer in handcuffs and she was back to where she was standing.

The Audience was quiet as they were awaiting to see the next trick by the magician on stage. Trixie did not realize what exactly happened. It was rather odd to see the likes of, Pinkie Pie appear so suddenly and condemn her in a court fashion.

It was not a matter to her right now as she had an audience to entertain. Her Magic show would not be interrupted again by some random appearance of one of the most annoying students in her school. It gave her some satisfaction to know that she had some embarrassing pictures of her it would be quite amusing to see how much she will be laughing then when all the laughter would be pointed on her if, Twilight will not give her what she wanted.

Trixie magically made a top hat appear on her head. It was time for a basic trick to warm back up the audience praises.

"Now then. Watch as the great and powerful, Trixie makes a rabbit appear out of her hat!" She waved the cane over the hate then looked inside to await the sight of the rabbit she would make appear then to pull it out, but something came out so fast that she had no time to react.

Trixie was knocked hard in the face by a fist that sent her rolling backwards to where she slammed against the side of the wall of the right side of the stage causing one of the curtains to come unloose and fall upon her.

The young magician grumbled angrily as she worked quick to get the curtain off of her and when she finally did, she saw the fist that clocked her in the face was still in the hat. It was slightly pink skinned and climbing out of the hat was none other than, Pinkie Pie who then waved at the crowd.

"Hello! Hello all! The Special Guest of the show has arrived!" She cheered as she waved out her arms as confetti and balloons appeared and scattered over the crowd as they cheered for the appearance of her as, Trixie stood up rubbing her slightly sore face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded hating that, Pinkie had stolen her thunder.

Pinkie turned to face her. "Oh! I just thought I drop by to give a gift or a dozen." Pinkie answered pulling out a cream pie from behind her back and tossed it directly into, Trixie's face making it splatter all over her head as it was met by teary eyed laughter from the audience who marveled that the show had turned from magic to comedy.

Trixie quickly wiped her face clean as her face fumed with rage. "Get out of here! Your ruining my show!" Trixie ordered pointing her finger at, Pinkie as, Pinkie retorted by wagging her finger at her.

"Wrong! I am improving it!" Pinkie stated pulling out a series of knives from behind her back making, Trixie gasp as, Pinkie reeled back and then tossed the bunch of knives straight at, Trixie.

Trixie gasped in fear as the knives came straight at her and she shut her eyes bracing for the immediate pain she would feel. She heard the sound of tearing fabric as she felt the knives whoosh by her. She opened her eyes and smiled as it seemed, Pinkie had missed but then something didn't feel right.

Her feet and hands were bare looking down at them to see her gloves and her foot wear were gone seeming what's left of them laying on the floor in tatters. She saw some of her outfit was cut in various places but thankfully it didn't cause it to drop down.

She looked behind her to see the knives that were thrown were pierced on the wall behind but to her surprise the knives made an outline of her and then she looked at her cape to see the outline of her body was torn into it making her mad that, Pinkie had ruined her outfit.

The Audience laughs again and applauds for the show as, Pinkie bows and, Trixie immediately wraps what's left of her cape around her ruined outfit.

"Thank you, all but the show is just beginning! Allow me to treat you to a trick of mine!" Pinkie insisted as she pulled out two large handkerchiefs. "This is for you all! The Best for last for such a lovely audience!"

Pinkie fiddled with the handkerchiefs in her hands moving around them so fast that the audience and even, Trixie could not keep up with it all. Pinkie certainly was dumbfounding, Trixie more so than usual with her antics but it couldn't be possible. Trixie understood this had to be a dream but there was no way that, Pinkie could be within the dream and doing this to her.

Trixie watched as, Pinkie performed a trick with the handkerchiefs turning them into an outfit that looked very familiar.

"Ta-da!" Pinkie Pie presented loudly showing off a black one-piece outfit that had some holes in its side. Trixie then felt something was off within her cape. She could feel a cold breeze within the outline of her cape that was made from the knifes that were thrown in it. Trixie knew something was wrong and she wasn't about to present what it was and tried to leave the stage.

Pinkie saw her carefully walking away trying not to draw any attention. "Tsk. Tsk! Leaving so soon? The Party is just starting!" Pinkie leapt from where she stood and landed just behind, Trixie planting her feet upon the part of the cape that dragged on the floor.

"What are you doing?! Get off!" Trixie demanded.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "If you insist. But time for the big reveal." She grabbed, Trixie's cape and pulled it so hard that, Trixie spun in circles.

"Whooooooooaaaaa!" Trixie cried as she spun around so fast that the world itself didn't stop when she finally twirled to a halt. She stood for a few moments trying her best not to fall over herself.

Once she regained focus she glared at, Pinkie who was holding her hands over her mouth trying not to burst out.

"What are you smirking at!?" Trixie seethed not realizing that she now was without the cape.

Pinkie managed to speak through some chortles. "Look at you! I see London! I see France! I see, Trixie's underpants!"

"What?" Trixie asked before looking down to see she was standing in nothing but her blue with silver crescent moon print bra and bottoms as the audience bellowed in laughter many of them pointing at her exclaiming mockery and jokes upon the near nude magician on stage.

Trixie screamed in terror as she tried unsuccessfully to cover herself up and looked around for the cape but it was nowhere to be seen as, Pinkie Pie finally let her high pitched laughter that was louder than the entire audience as, Trixie stood stark red and embarrassed.

Pinkie Pie continued to laugh with the audience as, Trixie looked like she was ready to fall over as her face was red as a tomato as, Pinkie calmed herself enough to say something to, Trixie.

"See? Not so fun when you are on the other end of the stick now, is it?" She proclaimed and continued to laugh again as the audience began taking out their cell phones and prepared to take pictures.

It was bad enough that the audience was now seeing her in her undergarments but, Trixie would not allow them to take pictures of her that they would do with as they pleased. She made a dash for the nearest exit door on the stage and desperately tried to get away.

Pinkie only laughed some more as she fiddled her fingers together. "Oh, you think this was bad, Trixie? I haven't even begun to play." She snorted as she snapped her fingers to prepare the runaway, Trixie for another humiliating gesture.

Trixie ran out of the auditorium and quickly slammed the door shut behind her. "Oh, my. How humiliating." She whimpered.

"Not as humiliating as this." Pinkies voice spoke next to her head making her turn around quickly to see a news crew standing in front her with camera's indicating various network channels with reporters awaiting to hear the story on, Trixie.

"Ma-am can you tell us how an aspiring magician goes from the top of her class to rock bottom?" The Reporter inquired putting the microphone right at, Trixie's mouth.

Trixie screamed in terror as she ran past the reporters and cameraman that already were tapping the session as, Trixie brushed past them desperately trying to get away.

She saw school was nearby and figured if she could make it inside it perhaps, she could find a change of clothes. Trixie ran for the main entrance that was in front of the statue, but it was locked. She looked behind her to see the crowd of reporters chasing after her to get the latest story from her.

Seeing the cameramen with their cameras on she could not stay where she was. Already they were filming her disgraced state. She had to find another way inside. She quickly ran to the right and stayed behind some of the decorative bushes that helped partially shield her.

However, many of the bushes where cut precisely to resemble, Pinkie Pie. Some with her blowing part horns or holding a balloon to even her eating a slice of cake. Something indefinitely was not right, and it involve her. But for now, all, Trixie wanted to do was get out of the line of sight from those reporters and their blasted cameramen.

How could this all happen? She was having a great night showcasing what her future was going to be only to have to have it robbed from her and now she was being disgraced. She panted heavily as every door she was coming across was locked and she was running out of places to hide herself as the reporters were relentless.

Trixie kept going as fast as she could to stay ahead of the reporters and their cameramen as she prayed that one door should be open.

"Oh, Come on! How can ever door be locked!" She screamed in desperation as she tried to open yet another door to open and again she was met with bad luck. She continued to run ahead working her way around the school to where she came next to the football field and track and just hoped one of the doors that led to the locker rooms would be open.

Trixie could hear the reporters coming down desperate for her to comment on her status and she could not let them get more of a view of her bare state than they already have.

She tried the door that would led into one of the locker rooms and thankfully it was open. Desperate to get out of sight, Trixie opened and then shut it behind her.

She let out a soft chuckle glad to know she had broken the line of sight.

"Hey guys! Look who came in!" A male voice boomed in delight as, Trixie's heart dropped when she heard that. She slowly turned around to see she was in the boys locker room and to her shock there were many male students from the football team all in the middle of changing after their daily practice.

"Oh, no!" Trixie whimpered as she tried to cover herself with her hands but it was a feeble effort as her hands could not cover up her near naked state as all the boys began to stare at her.

"Trixie is quite the dixie!" One of the boys cheered as he grabbed for his phone in the locker.

"No!" Trixie screamed as her face was bright red as she dashed through the crowded locker room pushing past the football team as many of them whistled at her and laughed at her state as she tried to find the exit.

She soon found the exit to the locker room running out of it just as one of the boys took a picture of her. "Delete that!" Trixie demanded as she shut the door behind her breathing a sigh of relief that she had made it but then she was met with another horrifying discovery. She found out that the gym was full of people that were watching a basketball game.

"Oh!" She groaned stomping her feet. "When will this end!?" She screamed loudly enough that it drew the attention of some of bystanders in the stands.

One of them called out there was a naked girl in the gym! "No, don't!" Trixie pleaded making a shushing gesture, but it was too late.

Within moments many of the bystanders were then looking at her as they howled in shocked awe and laughter.

Trixie was terrified as she ran past the stands as many eyes were drawn upon her that caused all the players in the middle of the game to suddenly cease the game all of them stopping where they were and stared at the girl that was running down the side of the court in nothing but her underwear.

The Crowd and the players on the court and those on the side all stared and laughed at, Trixie as she shut her eyes trying to block out the endless teasing she was receiving from all directions but due to her shutting her eyes she didn't see where she was going and slammed right over a table filled with cups of flavored drinks falling over the table with all the drinks splashing over her getting her all wet and soggy earning herself more laughter from the surrounding crowd.

She wanted to lay there and cry but she was not going to let herself be disgraced in the public eye as she stood back up and ran for the doors that led out of the gym but she slipped on the wet floor and ended up sliding right to the door screaming in terror as she collided with the door so hard that it broke right off its hinges.

Trixie despite the alarming pain she felt from the collision with the door her only desire right now was to get away. She rolled off the door on the floor and headed for the main doors of the school. She knew that the doors could be opened from the inside.

Hearing that crowd continue to laugh over what they just saw fueled her desperation some more as she bolted for the main entrance. She started to smile as she saw the entrance and best of all there were no sign of the reporters or their pesky cameramen or anyone else. She felt she was home free.

Trixie grabbed the doors and pushed them open and leapt out feeling like all was well again, but she then found herself standing something soft and fluffy.

"What the…" She looked down to see she was standing on a cloud and the whole world had changed around her. There was no sign of the school or the own outside it. There was nothing but a clear sky and there was nothing but fluffy pink clouds all around.

"How could this happen?" She cried. "This is the worst dream ever!"

"No-sir-rye!" Pinkie Pie who appeared front of her tapping her foot down in front of, Trixie with a devious smile. "It's the worst dream of yours so far!" She corrected. She then brought out a large bucket of paint that had the words 'Nightmare' plastered on the side of it.

"Time for the real naked nightmare to begin!" She snickered as she then threw the bucket of paint right at, Trixie who yelped at the sight of the dark paint and shielded herself with her arms.

She felt the splash but didn't feel anything stick on her, but something didn't feel right again. She opened up her eyes and found her undergarments were now changed to resemble a blue flowered bikini. She yelped from the sudden change and covered herself with great shame as, Pinkie Pie laughed menacingly.

"Give, Trixie back her clothes this instant!" Trixie demanded though her voice was shaky from embarrassment.

"No can do!" Pinkie mocked. "Look at yourself now! The Not so great and powerless, Trixie! Now you will be known as the hot and flowerful, Trixie!" She frolicked around her as, Trixie stood completely humiliated.

"Oh, there's more in store. Please don't think I am a nut just watch out when the pink elephant kicks you in the butt." Pinkie rhymed before vanishing leaving, Trixie confusing before looking behind her to see a pink fluffy elephant made from a cloud ran and knocked her onto the soft ground before it jumped on top of her bouncing up and down on her trumpeting in laughter as, Trixie got buried within the cloud as she wailed to be let out until the elephant disappeared.

"The Ponies are coming hurray! Hurray!" Pinkie sang as she reappeared with a pink pony right next to her as they danced together as endless pink pony's kept appearing out of no where and bounced and danced around, Trixie as she was growing more humiliated and infuriated by the second with the sights of the endless ponies. The Ponies were bouncing around, Trixie as if the clouds were trampolines themselves to the dumbfounding of, Trixie.

"Why are there so many!" She screamed in frustration as, Pinkie pulled out a calculator and dialed upon it and each button she pressed made more appear as she smiled widely.

Pinkie then made a book appear in front of her and quickly read it. Trixie say the title was. 'Nightmare Crafting' "What else can I make?" Pinkie asked herself as she read through the book and found an idea. "Cruel but still effective." As she slammed the book shut and, Trixie got concerned over what, Pinkie was going to do.

Suddenly Trixie found herself in ropes bonding her as she now was laying on a railroad. Pinkie stood next to her and checked her watch. "Yep. Friendship express is on time!"

Trixie couldn't move in her bonds as she saw a pink locomotive chugging her way. "Please, no!" She begged as the train sped her way coming closer each second. She screamed in terror as it was right upon her shutting her eyes but then she heard it chug to a stop and when she opened her eyes she saw the train was mere inches from her but just when she thought she could breath a sigh of relieve the doors to the cars behind it open and series of pink pony's came running out and ran over, Trixie. It didn't hurt but the feeling of the hooves made it more and more irritating as they clomped all over her. Pinkie laughed again as the last pony ran over, Trixie as it helped loosen the ropes.

Trixie shouted in rage and managed to tear out through the ropes and stood back up and ran after, Pinkie.

Pinkie laughed evilly as, Trixie stayed on her tail. "You're going to get it, Pinkie!" She warned as, Pinkie bounced along staying out of her reach.

"Wrong it's you that's going to get it!" Pinkie retorted snapping her fingers turning the clouds into a dark forest.

Trixie stopped for a moment when, Pinkie changed everything and found herself in the woods. The Woods looked familiar but then saw, Pinkie waving at her and she continued the chase at her. Trixie then saw she was entering, Camp Everfree. Pinkie then disappeared around one of the huts and when, Trixie came around the corner she found herself in front of a group of campers that gazed upon her wearing her flower bikini.

Trixie screamed in embarrassment as her face turned around as the campers began to laugh and point at her.

"Look what have here! Must be a forest spirit!" One camper laughed.

"Nah! Must be a pixie without wings!" Another teased as the insults and false claims made, Trixie back up in fright as more and more campers appeared from the huts to see what was all the commotion about.

Trixie couldn't believe this was still happening. No matter where she was going there was more people to see her near naked state. "Please just leave me alone!" Trixie begged as she turned and tried to run only to trip over a log and fell into a bed of blue flowers.

This caused the campers to all laugh more. "Hey! Looks like she is need of new clothes!" A Camper laughed as, Trixie was embedded in the bed of blue flowers and to her shock it looked to be the same batch of flowers her bikini was made out of.

Trixie didn't know if she felt more embarrassed or more enraged at this point. She saw the campers were beginning to grab their cells phones to take a picture out of her. She couldn't allow this to happen. She quickly stood back up and ran for the other side of the camp where the dock was as the entrance of the camp suddenly looked to be covered with bushes of flowers seemed to make it impassable.

Trixie ran for the dock and looked behind her to see the campers were starting to chase her. She ran across the dock coming up to the end of it and having no other choice she dived into the water and then began to swim away just as the campers reached the end of the dock and all continued to point and laugh as, Trixie swam away with difficulty as she tried to keep her flower bra and bottoms from slipping off of her in water.

After a couple minutes of swimming she finally made it to the other side standing up and dripped wet. Pinkie then reappeared in front of her. "You look wet! Need a blow dry?" Pinkie asked before snapping into existence a giant blow dryer and blew, Trixie so much that she almost gone blown away from the heavy wind that dried her off.

Trixie was getting tired of, Pinkies trickery and again pursued her as, Pinkie leapt away laughing as she went. She then came up with another clever idea as she turned the land back into her cloud paradise then made a hole appear in front of her.

Pinkie dived into a small hole that appeared and, Trixie tried to dive in after her head first but the hole disappeared, and she hit the ground hard shattering her cat eared head band. Pinkie then reappeared and saw that, Trixie started to shiver and groan.

Trixie began to shiver so hard that her flower bikini began to shake to the point where her bottoms nearly slipped off. Trixie noticed what was happening and quickly readjusted it to make sure it wouldn't fall down. This was becoming far too much than she could handle. If this keeps up she would eventually lose what little she has on.

She felt miserable and chilly as the flower bikini offered very little to cope with the sudden chill she was feeling that, Pinkie Pie became fully aware of.

"Aww. Cold? I can fix that!" Pinkie insisted as she grabbed, Trixie pulling her back up and made a blue dress appear on, Trixie and then pushed her into a chair and quickly gave her makeover with makeup and a new hairstyle at lightning speed.

Once done a mirror was shown at, Trixie who was actually glad she wasn't truly exposed anymore and was slightly thankful but then when the mirror vanished she saw three dog like creatures standing behind where the mirror was standing on two legs as their jaws dropped as drool oozed out of their disgusting fowl breathed mouths as they howled in delight from the foxy woman that stood before them.

"Uh, oh!" Trixie turned around and ran as the dogs gave chase to her. Trixie tried to stay ahead of the dogs but they were gaining on her and to make matters worse her dress hung so low that she nearly tripped over it and had to pull it up revealing her flower panty bottoms earning another howl from the dogs as they desperately tried to get, Trixie.

Trixie couldn't believe this was happening. "Is this what all girls go through?" She asked herself as she tried to pick up her speed as the dogs were soon within arm's reach of her as she saw their badly nailed hands try to grab her.

"Quickly! Run this way!" Pinkie Pie appeared next to her and pointed to a stretch of tall grass to their right. Trixie so desperate to get away nodded and followed, Pinkie as they both vanished into the tall grass.

Trixie follow, Pinkie through the grass and was quite happy now to have escaped the dogs. They came out through the other side of the grass and something didn't feel right as suddenly her dress was falling down.

She yelped when she realized somehow she was running upside down and tried to keep her dressed pulled down to keep her bottoms from being revealed.

Eventually they ran back to where everything was right side up and then came upon a cliff that looked too far to jump. Trixie could hear the howling of the dogs come closer.

"What are we going to do?" She whimpered.

"Just do what I do!" Pinkie commanded as she began to hop on her hands and feet and acted like a pony neighing before running forward and leapt astonishingly across the cliff to the safety of the other side.

Trixie was about to retort but then heard the dogs again and reluctantly she got on her hands and neighed like, Pinkie feeling very ridiculous and then ran forward and leapt over the cliff and landed safely next to, Pinkie.

Trixie grabbed, Pinkie's hands and shook them thankfully. "Thank you! I take back everything I said about you!" She smiled but, Pinkie smiled widely.

"Don't thank me yet!" She pointed downward and, Trixie discovered they were floating and were not standing on anything as she screamed in terror as she and, Pinkie suddenly were falling.

Trixie wailed and flailed her arms as, Pinkie just stood where she was as they both fell and even took a sip of tea.

"Please! Please! Save me! Help me!" Trixie begged as she twirled downward as, Pinkie shook her head.

"Sorry. I can't only help once a chapter, Trix. Now we are even!" Pinkie then made a parachute appear on her back and opened it up and the chute broke her fall as she watched as, Trixie fell into a dark void bellow. Pinkie giggled and took out a carrot and nipped at the tip of it. "Gosh, ain't I a stinker!" She chortled.


	4. Trixie the Not-So-Great and Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkie's nightmares keep getting worse, but will they be enough to convince Trixie to change her mind?

Trixie continued to fall down the abysmal darkness. It was pitch black and she couldn't see not even her own hand in front of her face as continued to fall. She screamed in terror as the wind beneath her pushed passed her giving her great chills. The Dress she was wearing was offering little to comfort her. Though it was better than being stuck in that flower bikini that she wore under it the winds beneath whooshed loudly.

She continued to scream in pure terror tossing and turning in midair. With no end in sight there was no telling on how long she was going to keep falling. Even though she couldn't see anything she kept on screaming. Throughout those screams she was cursing out between her cries of terror. That Pinkie Pie had done this to her. She helped her once but before that she had caused a tremendous amount of mischief to her before she helped then she allowed her to fall as she cried out for help to her.

"I don't take back what I said!" Trixie cried as she continued to fall continuing to scream. The Fall continued for a short time that, Trixie couldn't scream anymore. She had lost much of her breath from crying out as she did. Though she was still rather afraid for what was currently happening to her now she couldn't help it but seize her wailing and her flailing.

Trixie tried to peer down to see if she could spot anything from below, but it was nothing but darkness. She had been falling for so long now it seemed it wouldn't end. The Wind that blew past her still gave her great chills as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm up, but the constant blowing of the winds kept her from getting even a hint of warmth even when she was running upon her bare arms and the top of her chest.

She groaned as the cold winds continued to bother her and the feel of feeling started to frustrate her more than it once terrified her. How could it be? She was falling but now it felt like she was falling into eternity. With nothing but darkness surrounding her there was nothing she could do. All she was doing was falling and any more she made out just made her turn around in the air.

Trixie couldn't count the time that was passing she was still falling and now it made no sense at all. How could she still be falling? By now she would have seen something or at least an indication when the ground was coming into view. Anyone that had gone skydiving would have said they would have been long over by now.

She knew these from some of the well-known jocks at school. Some have shown pictures of them going skydiving before having had a friend or family to hook them up with such an exciting event. Trixie however once said she would not do such a thing as it appeared dangerous and falling from such heights could frighten her.

Trixie chuckled lowly to herself as now she was doing what she once said she would never do. Her falling almost felt like skydiving only she had no parachute and the ground still had yet to come into view. She tried to relax going as far laying out and putting her hands behind her head. If she was still going to continue to fall like this she would at least try to find some joy in it now and relax. By now it seemed she wasn't falling to her doom, but she was simply falling without worry.

She started to feel safe now. If her life was in any true danger by now it would have shown it. But this was still concerning for her. This has been going for so long now that there was no telling when or how this would end. What was she going to do about this? Ever since Pinkie Pie shown up it had been nothing but complete and random chaos.

"That blasted Pinkie Pie!" Trixie swore. "When I somehow get out of this I cannot wait to make her pay for all of this! I'll be posting those pics of her and her friends and when they get humiliated for all time they will pay for crossing the great and powerful Trixie!"

"Oh?" A Voice questioned out of the darkness and, Trixie knew full well who it belonged to. "You want to make me pay? I'm afraid I don't have any cash on hand." A Wallet suddenly appeared in front of, Trixie's face opening up and displaying there was nothing in it but a drivers license with Pinkie Pie making a funny face. "Do you take checks?" Pinkies voice asked and giggled.

"Curse you!" Trixie snapped trying to swat the wallet away only for it to vanish and she completely missed it and her swing caused her to turn about uncontrollably. Trixie moaned as the spinning caused by her made her sault over a dozen times in the air before she finally gained control and stopped herself only for her eyes to be twirling and for a brief moment she thought she was going to puke. Again, this was met by more giggling coming from the darkness and, Trixie had yet to see the one it had belonged to.

"Show yourself!" Trixie demanded flailing her body in frustration as now the fall was becoming far more irritating now. She couldn't even hit anything as all she was doing was causing herself to toss and turn to the point where she was about to make herself going into a spinning frenzy again.

"Just make it stop!" Trixie demanded not being able to take the falling anymore once again turning over letting the heavy wind blow up into her face causing her cheeks to puff out.

"You want it all to stop?" Pinkies voice asked.

"Yes!" Trixie cried.

"What's the magic word?" Pinkies voice implied.

"Make it stop!" Trixie cried out turning back over holding her cheeks.

"Make it stop, what?" Pinkie asked one more time.

"Make it stop, please!" Trixie cried loudly.

"As you wish!" Pinkies voice giggled before a snap was heard. Trixie was confused she still was falling but she turned back over to see something finally coming into view. She made out what looked like woods, but it looked rather foreboding and the tree's looked rather intimating. It almost looked like they were all in positions where they could reach out and grab someone and some even had horrid looking faces.

Trixie quickly realized she was falling down quite fast as the ground was coming up to her far too fast for her liking. Now she was regretting for it all to stop.

She screamed as she came close to the woods below as the branches looked to be as if they were ready to catch her but just before she could fall upon them they withdrew letting her fall close to the ground. She cried out in terror as she was right before the ground but then something grabbed her legs. She looked to see she was grabbed by a hand that was made of bark. She followed the arm which led to a tree that had glowing yellow eyes that leered at her.

Trixie once again cried out in terror shutting her own eyes before the hand released her and she fell head first into the ground. Her head became implanted into it trapping her under the soil. If that wasn't bad enough for her the way she was implanted made her dress fall down revealing her flowery bra and bottoms to be expose. She tried to pull herself out, but it was a difficult task as she was stuck within the soil very good.

She pushed and pushed to try and get her head out of the ground, but she was still rather stuck. It was almost like the ground itself was holding onto her as the dirt got into her mouth and eyes causing her to blink quickly to get the dirt out and she spit one wad of dirt after another out as she continued to struggle pushing her head out.

"Come on! Come on!" She grunted pushing with all her of might into the surface of the ground to get herself out. That just wasn't working. She then got an idea. Using her hands, she felt about the surface till she found where her head was and starting brush away the dirt trying to loosen it all and dig out her head.

Trixie moaned as the process of digging herself free was already irritating her. She could feel the dirt and grind getting under her finger nails as she continued to work to free herself. She didn't know just how much more of this madness was she going to take. It was all it took of her strength to keep herself from going crazy.

She could no longer tell if she was in the real world or if this was a dream. The Way she was feeling everything indicated that it was all too rea. A Dream would not be able to hurt someone. Wouldn't be able to make them feel everything around them like so. Nor it would be able to be controlled. It seemed Pinkie had control over this place and once she either wakes up from this madness or finds a way out she would repay her in full for it.

Trixie continued to dig her way down to her neck finally getting to her skin then started to dig deeper. She brushed her way down continuing to try and pull her head free. After a couple more minutes of impatient digging and pulling she managed to finally budge but she was pushing so hard that she pushed herself free, but she lost her balance. She stepped back repentantly gasping as she was losing her steps then she fell right into a tree that had an opening in shape of a mouth falling halfway within it.

Groaning from the impact Trixie brushed some dirt from her eyes and coughed and gagged out what little remained inside her mouth. "What happened?" She asked herself getting her eyes clear to see she was laying within what seemed like a mouth.

"Aah!" She screamed in horror quickly pulling herself out of the mouth of the tree. She scrambled to get back on her feet and looked around. She became all the more terrified as the tree's everywhere seemed to gain leering faces with more glowing yellow eyes. Branches looked like hands and one happened to reach out at her. Becoming all the more terrified, Trixie picked up her dress and ran.

She dashed through the horrible woods as everywhere she seemed to look there were more leering faces. She jumped over a toppled log and saw it too had a dark looking face on it. It seemed possible that every tree out in the woods were an evil sort. Be it alive or not she just had to get away.

Trixie continued to run anywhere she could. There were some trails and open grounds just big enough for her to run through but no matter where she was going all she could see was those horrid faces on those trees.

As she continued to flee her dress got caught on some branches as they seemed to try and pull at her to keep her close. She pulled herself free and continued to run. She ran more keeping her eyes shut to avoid seeing those faces on the trees when she found herself on a trail that just went ahead. After a minute she stopped for a moment and opened her eyes. She was still in the woods, but the faces were gone.

"Thank heavens." She sighed in relief looking to her left just a few steps from her stood was a tree that had laying on its side. She smiled a little glad to see it was only nothing but then a face appeared on it that made, Trixie's blood run cold. Yelping in fright she stepped back off the trail not realizing it was drop.

"Yaahhh!" She screamed falling down the hole that was there took her down to a lower level of the woods. She just managed to grab onto a hanging vine just above a pond. She pulled herself up, but the vines broke, and she fell into the pond.

"Oh, just great!" She grumbled as she stood waist deep in the water as the waves she made form the impact cause a few logs to rise and fall just behind her. She looked behind to see the same kind of eyes she saw on the tree's form on the top side of the logs as the top half opened up resembling to look like crocodiles ready to bite on its prey.

"Aah!" She screamed falling forwards into the water pulling herself from the pond getting back to her feet and continued to run through the woods. She ran down more trails and pathways glad to see the trees there did not have those same leering faces but like before when she fell into the pond she had to be careful.

She then spotted a cave just off the path. "Maybe I can hide in there?" She said running off the path coming towards the cave. It seemed rather dark, but it was better than trying to find a way out of the horrifying woods but just before she could enter she saw a pair of eyes open up within.

Trixie gasped as more eyes opened up in the mouth of the cave. Soon enough at least a hundred of tiny white eyes were staring at her. She stepped back in fright stepping on a twig making it snap causing what the eyes belong to fly out at her. The First one that came close to her just out of the cave, Trixie saw it was a bat. She hated bats!

She screamed out in terror as bats came flying past her by the dozens screeching loudly as they went into the dark of the forest causing, Trixie to turn and run away. She was not going into any cave that housed bats and even if those bats that flew past her way too close for her comfort she was not going to hide in anything where they could return to.

Again, running down the path she was once on she continued to run holding up her dress as the forest seemed to go on forever. One dark path after another opened up to her but all she could see was more dark trees with their hand like branches reaching out and she could only the sound of soft crickets and the hooting of an owl in the trees.

The Sounds of the insects and animals around did little to comfort Trixie as she still had yet to find a way out of the scary forest. "Come on!" She shouted. "How do I get out of here?" She stomped on the ground in frustration only to hear the sound of something crashing through the bushes behind her.

She didn't want to even look back to see what it was she just took off through another set of bushes pulling through them keeping her dress held high. Even if it was showing the flower panties she was wearing she wasn't going to let herself get caught or eaten but what seemed to be after her now.

"Oh my, oh my! Oh no!" She whimpered as she pushed through the bushes running past a few tree's as she could still hear the sound of bushes being broken through and the sounds of the tree's being cut by something. She didn't know what it was, but it sounded dangerous and she wasn't going to stop for a second.

She ran as fast as she could trying her best to keep going straight not bothering to take any trails or paths she was only going to keep going forward if there was anyway out of the forest it was best to keep running straight ahead and hopefully get away from whatever it was that was chasing her.

Trixie panted as cold sweat poured down her face from fear and exhaustion, but she wasn't going to stop as she heard more twigs being broken and more bushes and foliage rustling. However, she didn't realize that it was only her now that was making the noises. She kept focus on trying to escape the woods and the imaginative creature that was chasing her not understanding that now she was running from nothing.

She continued to flee and through the darkness she could a light come out from what seemed to be a clearing ahead. Smiling a little from the possible point of escape she continued to run keeping her dress up but as she moved past a branch that stuck out from a nearby trees he moved right through it causing it reel back and right when she got through it, it came back and struck her right in her rear end.

"Yow!" She yelped dropping her dress holding onto her rear in alarming pain. She was about to protest but another rustle of the bushes caused her to start running again for the clearing she thought was there.

Trixie ran again coming closer and closer to the clearing. She believed it was by now as she was so close she could see there was nothing else out beyond the line of the trees. "Yes!" She smiled only to run past the last of the tree's only to discover there was a drop there.

She fell onto a hill and rolled down it tumbling and rolling over herself multiple times till she fell flat on the ground. She winced from the pain she received as she rolled onto her knees.

"Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire." She grumbled.

"Oh, how right you are there, Trix! And now its time for the baker to get cooking!" Pinkies voice giggled as her form suddenly appeared in front of, Trixie. But then to her surprise more people began to walk out from behind, Pinkie and it happened to be the other six friends of hers. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey! What gives here?" Trixie demanded stomping in place as the seven friends all folded their arms at her as they looked upon her with angry looks.

"There's plenty that gives, Trixie. So much that its almost incomprehensible to even describe it." Twilight Sparkle explained adjusting her glasses.

"Yes. Everything you have done and have planned to do has upset us gravely, Trixie." Fluttershy told Trixie giving her an angry glare keeping her arms folded. Fluttershy was not one to always show such emotion given her nature at being kind and most of the time shy about appearance or talking with someone else but given to what, Trixie has threatened to do had made her heart boil and for a short time she can forget about her shy and fearful nature to help add in the lesson that, Trixie was receiving.

"I say that's a hoot! For you Trix are going to get the boot for what you have done to us! Time to make ya feel what it's like when you're the one who's one the side of it!" Applejack huffed putting her hands on her hips.

"Indeed, darling. Though for one such as I to act in such a manner is against what makes a proper lady, but I too stand with my dear friends to show you the actions of your ways and make quite a delegate example of you." Rarity smiled slyly while brushing her hair.

"And I know just how to start off this little party!" Rainbow Dash snickered as she got down in a stance like a track runner on the starting line and then dashed at, Trixie. Trixie gasped as Rainbow came at her so fast she shut her eyes for a moment thinking she was about to tackle her, but it never came. She felt a big gust of wind brush up under her dress making her shiver as the dress moved upwards. She grabbed the bottom of the dress to keep it from exposing her lower half.

Trixie opened her eyes to see what was causing the heavy gust of wind. She saw Rainbow Dash was running around her. She was going fast that she turned around in front of, Trixie in a second. But soon enough she was going faster as the wind was picking up. She continued to hold down her dress wondering just what was, Rainbow Dash doing?

Rainbow Dash kept up her quick pace as her power was speed and there was nothing faster than her. Only lightning would give a proper challenge by this point. She picked up her pace going more faster causing a heavier wind to build up around, Trixie as the dress wearing girl had no idea what was in store for her now.

Trixie tried to keep the dress lowered but the winds were making it more difficult by the second. And she tried keep her eyes on Rainbow as she shouted at her trying to get her to stop but the winds blocked out her voice and with her trying to spot, Rainbow every time she made a pass around her it only led to her getting dizzy.

More and more the winds were picking up and now, Trixie could barely keep it lowered as the fight against the wind itself was becoming too strong and now her body was starting to spin. She couldn't fight it anymore as her body spined madly as she started to scream in panic as the wind spun her around faster than a helicopter propeller.

Trixie spun around to where she felt like she was going to hurl. "Pleaassssseeee stooppppp!" She cried her voice making a rather funny noise causing the friends around the tiny whirlwind to chuckle. Rainbow heard, Trixie's pleas and stopped running planting her feet and one hand as she watched as the whirl wind she made was slowly dissipating but over from the top something came flying out.

A Green dress shot out from the top of the whirl wind and flew away in a breeze from up top but, Twilight used her magic to catch it and bring it down to them as she handed it to, Sunset Shimmer. Trixie on the other hand didn't realize yet of what she had lost as she continued to spin around after the whirlwind had died down until she fell flat on her rear end.

Trixie's eyes continued to spin as she held her head and then grabbed her mouth trying to keep herself from puking. "You guys are…" She was about to protest as she shook her head trying to regain her composure till she realized she was rather chilly. She looked down to see that her dress was gone!

"Aah!" She gasped in shocked curling herself up trying to conceal herself as the seven friends around her all pointed and laughed for a moment.

"Stop laughing at me!" Trixie demanded as she remained curled on the ground. It was greatly embarrassing as she now was exposed back into the two piece garment that was more humiliating than being in plain underwear.

"What's the matter?" Pinkie asked. "I think letting most hang loose is quite a good look for you." All her friends laughed at her joke as it made, Trixie's cheeks light up in red in embarrassment and in anger.

"Looking for this?" Sunset Shimmer asked dangling the dress mockingly at her.

"Give it back!" Trixie demanded standing up trying to keep herself covered as best she could as she reaches for the dress but, Sunset held it from reach.

"Don't think so!" Sunset smiled handing it back to, Twilight. Trixie tried to grab it from her, but she rolled it up and tossed it over, Trixie that just missed it as landed in, Applejacks hands.

"This is quite a game don't you think?" She inquired with a chuckle.

"No, it's not!" Trixie retorted getting angrier. "Give it to me!"

"Don't think so!" She snorted as tossed it to, Fluttershy just before, Trixie could try to grab it from her hands.

"How does it feel when you're the one who can seem to get what you want back because it was taken from you?" Fluttershy implied to, Trixie who was growing more and more embarrassed as now she was standing right up for all to see her in the little two piece that was so humiliating to be seen in.

Trixie was not going to answer that. All she wanted right now was to retrieve the only thing that had concealed her at least to where nothing was being exposed like she was now. She ran towards, Fluttershy to take back her dress but, Fluttershy tossed it up and was grabbed by, Rainbow Dash who had made a remarkable flip in the air landing on the ground just beyond her shy friend.

"And I stuck the landing!" Rainbow Dash chuckled and bowed playfully as her friends just shook their heads amused by, Rainbows need to always showboat.

"Just give it back to me!" Trixie demanded still trying to take her dress back pushing past,

Fluttershy's shoulder and dived at, Rainbow but she jumped up spreading out her legs as, Trixie missed her and fell to the ground.

Trixie's crash onto the ground made everyone laugh hysterically at her expense. Trixie didn't know how much more she was going to take. She got back on her feet only to see the dress be tossed back to, Applejack.

"Give it back right this instant!" Trixie demanded running at, Applejack this time she wasn't going to dive again and make the same mistake.

"What do you say, Sunset?" Applejack asked as, Trixie grabbed for it running around, Applejack to get it and managed to grab it but no matter how hard she tried to pull with one hand Applejack only smiled as her strength was nothing compared to hers as she pulled so hard that, Trixie fell down and she tossed the balled-up dress back into, Sunset Shimmer's hands.

"I don't think she deserves it, Applejack." Sunset replied holding the dress in her left hand. Trixie got back up on her feet and was about to run at, Sunset but to her shock a fire appeared on the dress right in, Sunset Shimmer's hands as it burned to ash within a few seconds.

"No!" Trixie cried as the dress that covered her embarrassing near nakedness that was only concealed by the flowery two piece was gone in that instant standing in place holding her hands over her chest and lower front.

But Fluttershy walked up to her standing in front of, Trixie glaring at her. "You didn't deserve that! And you don't deserve to wear what nature has given!" Trixie cocked her head in confusion before Fluttershy reeled her right hand back and before, Trixie could realize it a fist came flying forward knocking, Trixie right in the chest sending her backwards to her surprise as, Fluttershy seemed a lot stronger than she looked.

When Trixie was knocked back she fell into a barrel that appeared so suddenly behind her as her flower bikini had been torn off of her just as she was knocked back.

She quickly stood back up as straps appeared over her shoulders in the barrel. Once it did so it rose up with her. Trixie then saw her flower bikini in the hands of, Fluttershy as she carefully picked away the leaf's and flowers and set them on the ground in proper order.

Trixie's cheeks lit up in red realizing what had happened. She saw she was in the barrel and looked within it and saw that she was now stark naked, and the barrel was the only thing that kept her nude form from being seen.

The Seven friends all pointed and laughed at, Trixie as she stood in the barrel her cheeks red in embarrassment and rage. "Stop laughing!" She ordered though her voice was more humiliating than it was demanded. She knew that, Pinkie was the cause of all this and now her friends had something to do with it as well.

Trixie at first ran from the seven friends who all continued to laugh at her. Something wasn't right as no matter where she was running it seemed the seven girls behind her never moved an inch. It was like she was trapped now in a place she couldn't run far from them.

To make matters worse the barrel itself was rather uncomfortable. It had covered up her naked state but it was still just as embarrassing with the straps over her bare shoulders her arms sticking out over the sides and the way she moved in it made it feel terribly awkward. With no other choice she went back over to the seven friends who couldn't cease their amused looks just marveling over the humorous state, Trixie was in.

"I can be going running around like this?" Trixie stated trying to walk with the barrel strapped on her as it only allowed her to move so much before hitting it with her knees.

Pinkie hopped next to her putting an elbow on the side of the barrel causing it to nearly fall over. "Your right!" Pinkie admitted. "But its only temporary till I think of something better or maybe can leave you in that. Who knows? Trust me I am not that cruel." She giggled.

Trixie still stood where she was very embarrassed by all of this. But Rarity gave her an assuring look. "Don't fret, darling. I know just what to do!" She snapped her fingers with an idea. "I could make you a lovely lingerie outfit that certainly will fit your appeal."

The barrel wearing Trixie opened her mouth in shock. Lingerie? Was she serious? Something that one would wear for someone's lover to gaze upon in. "Oh, I won't wear that! I rather be stuck in this barrel than wear something like that! Forget it!"

Rarity did not listen to Trixie's snapping remarks as, Twilight went up next to her friend. "I can help you out with that!" She pulled out what looked to be some kind of watch setting it on her left wrist. Trixie was too far away to see what the watch was as it seemed very advanced looking on it. Twilight pressed her index finger on it in a few different spots as it beeped in an apparent activation sequence.

Suddenly a short distance away a massive machine that glowed a purple aura on it appeared. Two big mechanical arms extended out towards, Trixie. She managed to avoid behind grabbed holding onto the barrel trying to run from mechanical arms.

But Pinkie leaped in front of her and did a backflip using her legs to knock the barrel in the air with, Trixie. She screamed as she went upwards at a dozen feet before coming back down.

Applejack dived to where, Trixie was laying down with her legs upward as the side of the barrel landed on her feet then she began to move her feet as if she was running causing the barrel to spin.

"Oh no! Not again!" Trixie cried as she now was being spun around by, Applejack who had a big grin on her face as she was enjoying the moment. But then she lowered her feet for a second then thrusted her legs as hard as she could knocking the barrel at an angle back into the air and it fell right into the awaited mechanical arms to the strange device that appeared.

"No!" Trixie pleaded as the arms shoved the barrel right into the aura and within a flash of light she was gone.

Trixie then found herself on something moving. She blinked trying to adjust her eyes. She found out she was now in some kind of factory. It was making no sense how could she just be in all sorts of different places like this?

She looked to see that she was standing on a conveyor belt. It was leading to some kind of giant mechanical looking box as it huffed and puffed as many manner of devices were planted all over it. Trixie didn't know what it was, but belt was heading right for the top of it and she was not going to find out what happens if she reached the top. She quickly hopped off the belt before it could start going up and sighed in relief but then a spotlight was shined on her temporarily blinding her as a voice called from a PA system.

"Let's get you back on schedule. Can't have production fall behind!" Twilight Sparkles voice said over the loud P.A system. Trixie looked up past the bright light to see in a control booth, Twilight herself was behind the controls.

Trixie saw her operating the controls and then a mechanical arm extended downward from the ceiling above. She looked up to see a large claw come down and leapt out of the way just in time before it could grab her.

"Missed me!" Trixie taunted only to make, Twilight smile widely.

"You want to make this like the confounded and 'set to lose' arcade machine then? Then we shall only, Trixie this one does not end till the prize is caught." Twilight remarked as again she moved the claw over to, Trixie.

Trixie waited once again for the claw to come right on top of her trying to stay ready for it. Once it was right over her it came down fast with the claw wide open. Just at the last moment, Trixie jumped out of the way again narrowly avoiding being grabbed but just when she was about to throw a taunt at, Twilight she slipped on the floor which had a wet floor sign where she jumped and fell forward falling onto her front as the barrel softened the landing but now she could barely move as she tried to get back on her feet but the barrel made it too difficult to get back up without help and there was no help for her here.

"Uh-oh." Trixie gulped as she heard the claw coming down on her again and this time it snatched her and pulled her up.

"Like I said this machine does not stop until there is a prize." Twilight remarked proudly as she continued operating the controls as it carried, Trixie that was trying to struggle but the straps on the barrel kept her from getting out of it. She watched nervously as she was carried up to the top of the machine and then was hung over a gapping hole of it where the conveyor belt was ending.

"Can't we talk this over?" Trixie pleaded looking upon Twilight in the control box.

"I am afraid the time for talking is over." Twilight shook her head. "Its time to push buttons." She pressed the release switch on the control panel and dropped the barrel with, Trixie into the machine. Trixie yelped from the dropped but then suddenly stopped.

Trixie saw the barrel was just slightly too big for the hole as it was stuck halfway in the hole. She laughed nervously as she tried to pull herself out but the straps in the barrel would not come undone and only her upper stuck out from the top.

Twilight noticed the issue at hand. "Seems your diameter is a few inches off. But not to worry I have a solution for that." She pressed another button and, Trixie heard something activate. She heard the sound of steam hissing and then she saw coming over to her from one side of the apparent factory was a giant mallet. It looked like a mallet from a certain game at the arcade but seeing how big it was made, Trixie shiver in fear.

"Don't worry Trixie the mallet is rubber it shouldn't hurt a bit." Twilight assured. "Though due to its size and density I cannot be sure."

"What?!" Trixie cried as the mallet then came down on her head. She screamed in terror as it come down right on top of her head as it knocked her through the barrel breaking through the straps as she descended into the darkness of the machine.

Trixie did not feel anything when she was hit with that giant mallet. Twilight spoke the truth there which she was a bit grateful towards, but she descended deeper into the machine that she had no idea what was in store as all she could hear were gears grinding and the moving parts were working as she fell further down it.

As she went down she could feel so many different devices grab upon her. Her cheeks were quite red as she now was fully exposed, and she felt something grab her around her upper and lower area. She couldn't see what was happening but kept herself as straight as possible hoping that something painful wasn't going to happen.

Trixie then felt something implant her to a wall behind her feeling a belt beneath her indicating she was now on another conveyor belt. Something flat and a bit a cold was on her chest and lower section of her body and with it still being dark she couldn't tell what it was. Then her body move upwards keeping her pinned down as the belt seemed to head for the other side of the machine.

The Conveyor belt took her out from the machine into a lighted area outside of it and it showed her what had become of her in the machine. She found her chest and lower section was covered in metal boxes. Though it got rid of her naked state it still did not make her feel any less comfortable than the flower bikini she was in as the belt continued to move her along. She couldn't move as the boxes were heavy and kept her pinned due to their heavy weights.

Just off Trixie's left a screen appeared as, Rarity appeared behind the screen looking over, Trixie's distressed state as she smiled widely.

"Are you still rather upset without clothes, darling?" Rarity asked. "Don't I have a solution. She put a finger under her chin for a moment. IDEA!" She beamed as she activated a tablet and began putting instructions into it making, Trixie nervous as she tried to struggle again but the boxes kept her pinned.

Suddenly she felt something being woven all over her covered areas. She felt something felt smooth and rather silky. After nearly a minute it ended, and she could feel something now as covering her upper and lower area. Had to be undergarments of some sort but at least she was no longer nude.

Trixie shot a thankful glance at Rarity on the screen, but she wagged her finger. "Its not a gesture of kindness, darling." She scoffed before, Trixie found herself coming down on the end of the conveyor belt. She saw it led down a drop into a hole. Before she could call for the belt to stop she was dropped down it as at first it seemed she was falling but then she felt like she was sliding.

She slid down a twisting slide that went down into the darkness. Soon enough it ended dropping her down into an empty room. But then the room lit up as lights came on and, Trixie found herself in a room of mirrors. Her reflection was everywhere, and she now could see what she was wearing. It was indeed a pair of undergarments but to her shock it had, Pinkies face on the bra and panties combined with purple hearts and lilac color.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" She grumbled looking upon the undergarments she found herself in. Again her face turned into embarrassment. She could see herself all over in every mirror that was everywhere. It was like the hall of mirrors at the local fair, but this wasn't something to amuse themselves with. She was again completely humiliated and the one who had to be the sole one responsible for putting her through all of this had degraded her into wearing underwear that had her face all over it.

Trixie covered herself as if she was nude again as she looked upon the mirrors seeing her reflection all over them. She wanted to close her eyes as everywhere she saw in the mirrors were herself. Seeing the degrading garments upon her from every angle of her was far too much to bare. How could this have all happened to her? This was beyond any rational sense and though she was going to blackmail, Twilight from before this was way too far.

She didn't know how much more she was going to be able to take before she felt the floor go up. She almost lost her balance replanting her feet as the floor carried her up to a door that appeared.

This time however Trixie was not going to go into the door. Everything she had gone through has led her to something worse. She stood in place and would not move. But it seemed the room itself had another idea. She felt the floor tilt down as she began to slide down into the door that opened by itself. She tried to cling onto anything, but the floor continued to tilt until she could not stop herself from sliding down into it.

On the other side of the door Trixie quickly got back onto her feet wondering where she was this time as the door vanished behind her. She then heard the sound of something popping looking back in front she saw, Pinkie and all her friends appear in front of her all grinning at her.

"Will you all just stop with this nonsense!" Trixie demanded.

"What nonsense?" Pinkie Pie rebuked. "Glad to see your already changed. We gotta show to do!"

"Show?" Trixie asked not liking the indication of this.

"Yes. Allow us all to get ready with my latest invention!" Twilight asked pressing a button on her watch as drapes came down over her and all her friends to, Trixie's confusion. A Light flashed behind each curtain. Then the drapes went back up and to, Trixie's surprise all the girls were now wearing undergarments and it was all the same pair of undergarments that

they wore when she snapped the photo that she would use to blackmail, Twilight with.

Twilight was in plain purple. Not too fashionable. Pinkies were pink with polka dots all over them. Rarity's were black with fancy laces on them. Rainbow Dash's was blue and had soccer ball imprints on them, Applejacks were green with apple imprints, Sunset Shimmer's were red with yellow suns and, Fluttershy's was yellow and had rabbit heads on them.

"Are you all crazy?!" Trixie barked in confusion. Then she heard the sound of crowd cheering in anticipation coming from behind a far bigger curtain. "And where the heck am I now?"

"Why darling it's a fashion show for the latest undergarments and were acting models. Come now! We can't leave the audience waiting." Rarity grabbed, Trixie's right arm while, Rainbow grabbed her left arm and, Applejack got behind, Trixie and pushed.

"Wait! No!"" Trixie pleaded as everyone helped get, Trixie on the other side of the curtain and right when they got her through they were met with cheers as they stood just behind a runway with hundreds of people gathered about as cameras flashed at them.

Trixie kneeled in embarrassment while the rest of the girls all stood proudly. One by one each of them all walked down the runway. Twilight walked up and down it without doing much. Fluttershy looked rather shy but it seemed her shyness seemed to impress some of the cameramen. Rarity walked down it next making poses every few steps being processional and enjoying the spotlight. Rainbow Dash too enjoyed the attention making posing gloats over herself owning the attention she was receiving. Applejack made strong poses showing off her muscles and letting the world know what a strong young woman is. Pinkie Pie just bounced up and down the runway laughing as she did. And lastly, Sunset Shimmer walked up and down the runway making a fierce look letting them know she is not one to be trifled with.

When they were done all that was left was Trixie. "Move it, Trix your next!" Applejack said pulling her to her feet and pushed her towards the start of the runway.

"Please I can't!" Trixie pleaded. Pinkie put an arm over her should.

"If you do a good job we'll give your cloths back." Pinkie assured before shoving her so hard she went running up half the runway as the crowd cheered the loudest at her as more camera flashes blinded her. Trixie didn't think she could trust, Pinkie but at this point she just waited have cloths again. She slowly walked up to the end of the runway trying to smile but some of the crowd booed at the sight seeing how she wasn't into it.

She walked back down the runway trying to look like she was in the mood for the fashion show, but she was not receiving as much attention when she was first shoved onto the stage. But her pace quickened to where she ran back down the runway right through where the curtain was and sighed in relief but then she saw the seven friends with unimpressed looks.

"What was that?" Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"You stink!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed as the rest of the friends agreed.

"How could you be embarrassed when we weren't?" Twilight asked. "Seems your little blackmail will no longer affect us now will it?"

Trixie just couldn't take it anymore. "Just leave me alone!" She bolted for a door that had an exit sign on shoving it open and running out into a surreal place with bushes all over.

The seven friends followed her outside. "You seem to always claim your great and powerful. But when you're without clothes and proven that your low-level tactic of blackmail is a fail you are nothing, Trixie!" Twilight pointed out. "And we are going to show you that we don't need clothes to take you on!"

In a flash of light, the seven friends transformed into what is known as their powered-up forms. Some with wings and others with unique accessories and looks. Fluttershy flew to her and pulled her up by her panties as, Trixie yelped from the wedgie. She then tossed her over to, Rainbow Dash holding her by her bottoms and spun her around again causing her panties to stretch and tangle her into a straight jacket for a moment but dropping her back onto the ground as they undid back to normal.

Trixie leapt to her feet and tried to run only for, Applejack to introduce a lasso and wrapped her legs and tripped her before she could get away. "Time to cleanse you of your villainess ways, Trixie!" Twilight exclaimed pressing a button on her device as, Trixie was pulled by, Applejack then spun around by her then launched into the air as the lasso came undone from her legs and she found herself on another conveyor belt.

Trixie wasn't going to ask what it was this time as it was pointless, but she braced for whatever was about to come. "Shower on!" Twilight said as a dozen multiple shower heads appeared above, Trixie and sprayed her down at first with cold water then warm water. It was almost relaxing, Trixie enjoyed the feeling of the warm water wash over her. With all that she had gone through it was comforting with the feel of the warm water that relaxed her body and eased her tensions. For a brief moment she forgot she was living in the worst nightmare of her life and she again felt some thankfulness towards the ones who had put her on the showering conveyor until the spraying stopped and she found a towel at the end of the belt and quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around herself glad to feel refreshed and able to cover her near naked state.

"Why don't I give you a better way to dry." Sunset inquired smiling wickedly. Trixie turned and ran for the bushes as fireballs blazed past her but then one struck the back of her towel and quickly it went ablaze.

Trixie dropped the burning towel and blushes again as she ran off to get away not believing she was back into being nearly naked again. She saw a bush and jumped into it to hide.

She shook in both fear and embarrassment as, Rarity and Pinkie Pie came walking by and acted like they didn't know she was there. "Don't really like that pair garments I made for you, Darling?" Rarity called out. "Not to worry then I'll relieve you of it!" Her hand glowed and coming out from the bush was the pair of undergarments that, Trixie was wearing as it settled into a hanger.

Trixie nearly lets out a big cry from feeling the underwear come off her, but she covers her mouth, but the two friends already heard it. Trixie was unaware she revealed herself as she pulled on some of the leaves trying to make some kind of covering for her like she had on before. But then the bush was lifted up by the two friends.

"Well, that's certainly a better look for you to be certain." Rarity giggled along with Pinkie as she pointed and laughed at the new leaf like outfit that only covered, Trixie's upper and lower half and comprised of green leaves and blue flowers. Humiliated again she stood up and ran.

Trixie ran as fast as she could trying to ignore the fact she was once again in a leaf bikini and this time she was the once would fitted herself into it. She now was degrading herself. She was ready to collapse at this point until the area changed again.

It became dark then appearing in front of her was a camera which then snapped a photo in midair. Trixie tried to grab it, but it floated out of her reach then the camera transformed into a large TV screen showing the picture of her in her leaf bikini.

Twilight then stepped right by Trixie. "So, tell me now, Trixie. How does it feel?" She asked folding her arms giving her a disgruntled look. The Area then became the football field at Canterlot High. On the benches sat every student at the school all pointing and laughing at the photo on screen and at, Trixie herself.

Trixie looked at Twilight her face red with humiliation and her eyes pleading. Falling onto her knees she couldn't take it anymore. "Please I beg of you! Just make it stop!" She whimpered falling onto the ground starting to cry out as, Twilight vanished.

"Not yet! Just a few more added scenarios to let you understand how much worse your fate can be." Twilights voice said as a new environment popped into appearance around, Trixie as she found herself in a jungle.

"What the?" Trixie shivered as she didn't like the look of this. She then saw a shadow come over her. She turned and saw a giant plant that looked to be an enlarged Venus Fly Trap snap its jaws at her as then lurched forward to try and grab her between its large jaws.

She yelped jumping just out of the way of the gargantuan plant and turned back around and ran for it. She looked behind her to see that she was getting further away from it, but she didn't realize that the tree she ran past was the last tree before a cliff. Taking one step too far without looking she found herself falling into a river that was dozens of feet below her.

Trixie splashed into the water immediately getting to the surface coughing out some of the water that got into her. The Current of the river carried her off through the jungle as she kept herself above the surface. Thankfully, the river was not very rapid and didn't make it difficult to stay above the surface.

But her troubles were far from over as the current carried her downstream but then she saw the river was starting to fork. One part led in one direction down another section of the river but to the left of the fork it led to a whirlpool that sent the water twirling downward.

Trixie gasped in horror as she desperately swam towards the right side of the river. But the current was strong, and it was going to push her to the edge of the whirlpool if she didn't fight against the current. If she goes into the whirlpool there would be no telling what would happen as it was said in school that those that get trapped in whirlpools usually meet grisly fates.

She continued to swim as hard as she could just being able to fight the current and moved herself over to the right side of the river just narrowly avoided being caught in the whirlpools own current.

The right side of the river in the fork carried her off into more calmer waters. Trixie relaxed letting the current carry her on as she exhausted herself from all the heavy swimming that it made her think that trying out for the school swim team would not be a great idea not that she would indulge herself in sports in any way this only reminded herself why she choose the profession of spectacular in the first place.

She laid on the grass trying to regain her strength turning over letting the apparent sun above her dry her out. She believed she was still in a dream but everything and everyone she saw felt all too real. She certainly felt everything that had happened to her which meant this all had some bit of reality to it. It was far beyond anything she could understand.

The Water carried her to a calmer stream that it became easy for her to doggie paddle to the nearby shore. She crawled on the bank and almost kissed the grassy surface in thankfulness just glad to be out of the water.

Then the sound of growling startled her. She sat up and looked behind her and saw three pairs of eyes come from beyond the darkness. She quickly got to her feet when three dogs emerged from the jungle. They growled at the sight of her. She remembered what those dogs

were from an earlier portion of the nightmare.

However unlike before these dogs were not looking at her as some dame ready to be taken but as a meal ready to be feasted on. They snarled and barked at her as one of them got ready to pounce. Trixie then ran down the side of the river just before the dog could tackle her.

They barked madly as they chased after her. Trixie ran as fast as she possibly could running down just off the edge of the river but no matter how fast she was going the dogs were a lot faster. They were easily catching up with her as their mouths drooled in anticipation as they craved to make a meal out of, Trixie.

Trixie screamed in terror as she continued to flee from her pursuers. This Nightmare she was living was all too real now to her more than ever. Her life was on the line. She could feel it now. Everything she had endured it was real. When those dogs catch up to her they may certainly be her end and her young life could come to a tragic end. She didn't know what else she could do but call out for help.

"Help me! Please don't let this happen to me! I beg of anyone to please save me!" Trixie cried with tears coming down her eyes. She looked behind her to see the dogs were just upon her and right when they all leapt at all she dropped to the ground to try and dodge but then she saw they poof right out of existence and Pinkie Pie appeared in their place.

"Fine fine I'll do you one favor for this but remember if you do send out those pics of us then what you endured will happen every time you sleep." Pinkie warned before snapping her fingers.

Trixie then shot up screaming out but found herself laying in bed in her bedroom. She panted heavily as hard sweat came down from her face. Adjusting her eyes, she sighed in relief. "Oh, just a nightmare." She chuckled nervously. She threw her blanket off to see she was in her pajama's as she stood up from her bed.

"Come tomorrow ill send those pics out and that…" Trixie stopped when her body felt a chill. She looked down to see she was in the leaf bikini again. She yelped in fright falling onto the bed as, Pinkie Pie appeared in the ceiling.

"Deal breaker! Seems your too quick to go against your word! When I told you that you would have such dreams if you went against it I meant it!" Pinkies voice sounded demonic as, Trixie grabbed the blanket and covered herself whimpering.

Pinkie grabbed the blanket and pulled it back throwing it to the side as, Trixie watched in horror as, Pinkie's angered expression peered at her then she began to grow tall. She grew taller by the second soon enough surpassing even the most bulked up student at school then she got so big that she shattered the ceiling as the house around, Trixie splintered around only leaving her bed to be all that was left as she looked up at the giant, Pinkie shacking so much that her bed shook with her.

"You enrage me, Trix! For that I enlarge just for you!" Pinkie sneered as she tapped her foot causing the floor around the bed to shake and make, Trixie bounce.

"London bridge is falling down! Falling down!" Pinkie sang aloud tapping her foot harder making, Trixie bounce up and down on her bed before lifting her foot over, Trixie as it was much bigger than the bed itself.

"Pinkie wait!" Trixie cried putting up her hands pleadingly.

"Falling dowwwwwwnnnn!" Pinkie brought her foot down intending to crush, Trixie as she screamed in terror.

But Pinkie then heard a ping come from her watch. "Time is up! Sessions over. But heed my warning, Trixie the choice you make will affect you for good! See you around!" Pinkie then snapped her fingers again.

Trixie's eyes shot open as she found herself in her bed again. She didn't take any chances throwing her blanket off to see she was in her pajama's. She breathed heavily for a moment and in a few minutes relaxed seeing she was in actual real world and not dreaming this time.

She felt a tremendous amount of guilt wash over her. Even if it was only a terrible nightmare there was so much to it that she felt ashamed for what she was going to do. She was going to make this right. She got herself a glass of water before returning to bed and adjusted her blankets and soon fell back asleep.

This time she had different dreams. Something about them were similar as she was a great many things from an underwear model to an underwear wearing superheroine. She would save the day anytime someone cried for help or a villain believed they could get away with their crimes.

Going from doing her job as a model posing for the latest magazine cover or competing for a title to being a heroine that takes the fight to all those that pray on the innocent and save the lives of those around her.

Trixie even dreamed being a jungle girl. She would be swinging around the jungle on vines in a blue flowered bikini. She would be exploring ancient ruins to fighting roque animals and protecting the local village from those that would dwell on the peaceful folk that thrived in the jungle. Being loved and adored by both them and all the animals of the jungle.

This time those she saw in the dreams were not pointing or laughing but they were admiring and adoring her for what she was. This was a far better set of dreams than the previous one she had, and she hoped it would never happen again but in the off chance it would there was possibly only one way to prevent it from happening.

The Next day in school Trixie remained awfully quiet for most of the day. Usually, she would be bragging about of her self-claimed glory to the annoyance of all, but she was quiet and surprisingly respectful to all the students. She wouldn't cut in line. She would try to avoid anyone's gaze as if she was trying to hide something and she remained rather distant from the school's star students.

It was coming around to the end of the school day. Gym was the last session for the seven friends who made the school a happy place to be. It went on just as well with a game of volleyball but the only who sat out from the game was, Trixie. Not because she claimed she had better things to do but she couldn't be near any of the girls right now.

She sat on the bench and watched as the girls played against the others in class. Some were more skilled in the game than others especially, Rainbow Dash who easily topped the opposing team by herself though she tried to at least give her friends a chance to compete as well.

As they played all Trixie could do was think of the dream she had. It was the worst of her life. It felt so real and the cold warning she received at the end made her question everything. "Its so silly to let the dream get to me like that." She thought unknowingly to her that, Pinkie Pie who bounced up and slapped the volley ball so hard to the other side it bounced off three other students like a pin ball machine and scored a point as she smiled hearing what, Trixie had thought.

Having won the game, it resulted in a cheerful celebration. Trixie watched how happy they all were. If she turned in those pictures no doubt it would ruin them and could result in her living in a regretful state.

In the locker room all the girls had changed in their perspective outfits all of them looking well away to an after-school activity.

Fluttershy smiled at her friends as she was the first one to be ready. "Before we leave I want to thank you girls for wanting me to help plant my garden." She thanked.

"Its no problem at all, Fluttershy. It should be a barrel of fun! A Garden party is just my thing!" Applejack tipped her hat to her.

Trixie nearby at her locker listened in to them. "They really do care so much for the other." She thought. "Always willing to help each other down the smallest thing."

"Heck yeah! With me everything will be done before you can say carrot on top!" Rainbow Dash chuckled only for, Applejack to playfully smack her on the back.

"That's only if you do it right the first time, Dash." Applejack chuckled only to get a playful glare by her friend making, Fluttershy giggle.

Trixie continued to listen in as she put her gym clothes away and outfitted herself in her normal attire. "They are not exactly the most perfect of anyone. I guess I try to be perfect with everything I do but maybe I try so hard to do that, that I lose sight of what can be done in other ways that don't have to be as I was thinking of resorting to." Trixie thought as she sat on the bench behind her thinking over everything that had transpired before.

"Doing it in your quick and easy way you would be wearing the plants instead of planting them!" Fluttershy joked but on the other side of the lockers, Trixie heard that joke and it made her shudder thinking back on the dream.

"Such a thing would be garish indeed!" Rarity chimed in. "In my hands I could easily design an attire worthy of being worn by someone of fabulous nature for the latest film."

Sunset Shimmer chuckled. "You would best not have me model in it I would undoubtedly incinerate it. Be too embarrassing."

Trixie heard that and put hands over face in shock. "Oh, no! Please don't!" She grumbled lowly. "She didn't know if any of them had a personal hand in everything that had happened to her the other night but from the way they were talking certainly it meant that they could have, or this is just a coincidence. But right now, she didn't know who or what to believe anymore.

Rarity folded her arms in frustration at her. "Only depends on how it looks, Sunset. Trust me when would I ever craft anything that one would want to throw in the trash bin?" She asked feeling insulted only to get a playful jab in her shoulder by her friend.

Pinkie hopped between all her friends. "After we are done ill treat us to a big dinner!"

"That sounds wonderful." Twilight smiled.

"Let's go, girls!" Applejack called as she left the locker room along with, Fluttershy Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Pinkie made it to the door and waited for, Twilight as she was putting the last of her things away but just when she shut her locker, Trixie appeared by her side to her surprise.

"Trixie! What do you want?" Twilight asked but was surprised to see, Trixie look rather moody and ashamed.

Trixie showed her cell phone browsing her gallery to where she took the pictures of the girls in their undergarments and deleted each one in front of, Twilight to make sure she knows they are gone.

"What gives?" Twilight asked.

"You…were right. I shall just make another trick that takes up the appropriate time. I'm…sorry for what I was going to do before." She apologized.

"Well…thank you, Trixie. I appreciate that and glad you understand. I'm sure your newest idea will certainly be a spectacle." Twilight assured though still surprised by, Trixie's sudden change of heart.

"I better go think of it. And I could use your help in it if that's alright?" Trixie asked.

"Sure, I'd be delighted to assist, Trixie." Twilight smiled getting a thankful nod from, Trixie.

"Ill go make a list and show it to you tomorrow." Trixie said as immediately stepped away heading for the locker room door. Pinkie laid on the door giving her a large grin, but the grin made, Trixie shiver as, Pinkie stepped away from the door allowing, Trixie to leave in a hurry.

Twilight gave her friend a tiny scowl. "Alright, Pinkie what did you do to her?" She demanded.

Pinkie just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, nothing really!" She giggled.

Twilight shook her heard knowing that, Pinkie did something and it had to be huge to make, Trixie suddenly change like that. "Indeed." She said lowly walking out of the locker room with, Pinkie hopping close behind her as they went to catch up with their friends.

They caught up with their other friends as they headed out through the halls to leave school. "Say Trixie happened to run by us in quite the hurry. And she gave us all quite the look of sorriness Ya'll have any idea what that was about?" Applejack asked the two girls that caught up with them.

Twilight smiled sheepishly. "Yeah…I want to say that I am partially guilty for that. But most of the blame can go to, Pinkie."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Well don't strap me in a defendant's chair for a judge." She pleaded innocently.

The Girls laughed as, Rainbow Dash walked to, Pinkies side and nudged her in her rips. "Alright so what did you both do then?"

Pinkie simply shrugged her shoulders. "Twilight conducted a little spell for me."

"A Spell, dear?" Rarity asked.

Twilight nodded in confirmation. "Yes. I crafted a spell that would allow someone to invade the dreams of another and take hold on it and use at will. To Clarify it would mean the user can have the power to make a dream however they want it to be. With Trixie resorting to a criminal action, I saw no other way to convince her that what she was doing was wrong. But I do think, Pinkie did far more than simply make her see the error of her ways." She pointed out.

"Alright, alright. I may have a gone a tad far with it. But how could I resist?" Pinkie chortled. "I could do anything I wanted with, Trixie's dream. I mean if you all could warp reality. Create anything you want. Do what you please without the sake of hurting someone wouldn't any of you do it too?" Pinkie asked.

This gained a lot of questioning murmurs between her friends. "I wouldn't pass that opportunity up." Sunset Shimmer admitted.

"Though having the ability to have such a power would quite an enticing I dread to think it could be used in the wrong way." Rarity said though her mind marveled at the thought of being able to create a near endless array of outfits at a pace that would shatter records.

"I think I would prefer to not have that ability. We should let others dream what they like." Fluttershy stated.

"I would create the biggest field of apples as far as any eyes could see." Applejack said.

Rainbow only laughed. "You kidding me? I would change the world into a stadium and have all eyes on me and they would marvel and applaud my awesomeness!" She bragged pointing a thumb at herself as the girls all groaned lowly. Rainbow was the most loyal girl there is, but her bragging was always a challenge to live with.

"Either way even if Pinkie went far or not I can say the experience certainly enlighted, Trixie and I do look forward to assisting her when she is ready." Twilight admitted.

"Good to know, Twilight!" Pinkie bounced next to her. "Any chance you can make another spell like that again?"

Twilight chuckled nervously. "If its all the same to you, Pinkie I think it would be best for the time being we let that be a onetime occasion."

"Aww…your no fun!" Pinkie huffed sadly earning a giggle from all the others.

"Well come on ya'll we got some work to do!" Applejack gestured to the school's main entrance.

"Heck yeah! Who wants to race for it?" Rainbow asked as she was the first out of the door of the school.

"I prefer we simply walk, darling." Rarity preferred.

"And your no fun either, Rar." Rainbow pointed out making her friend glare at her earning more laughs from everyone.

"Let's go girls!" Sunset Shimmer told them all as they all walked close together and headed off to where their task laid before him as, Pinkie had quite the time of her life the other night and, Trixie who went home had learned a valuable lesson that she would not soon forget.


End file.
